Once Upon a Night
by kr-han
Summary: [stand alone of Sesuatu yang Tak Dapat Dimiliki Manusia] Suatu malam, kau datang lagi. Sementara aku yang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk ini tak mampu membedakan kenyataan dan khayalan. Tapi aku yakin kau benar-benar datang, karena aromamu masih tertinggal di sini. /shou-ai


**Once Upon a Night  
—stand alone of Sesuatu yang Tak Dapat Dimiliki Manusia—**

 **written by Khairunnisa Han**

.

 **T | Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Sawamura Daichi | Sugawara Koushi**

.

 _Suatu malam, kau datang lagi. Sementara aku yang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk ini tak mampu membedakan kenyataan dan khayalan. Tapi aku yakin kau benar-benar datang, karena aromamu masih tertinggal di sini._

.

stand alone: tidak perlu baca FF sebelumnya

.

DLDR

* * *

.

Sawamura Daichi, 27 tahun, dan setengah mabuk.

Setelah selesai bekerja, seperti biasa dia akan berkumpul dengan rekan kerja sekantornya dan pergi minum bersama. Mereka minum-minum sampai larut malam, dan Daichi sebisa mungkin menahan diri supaya tak terlalu mabuk.

Berjalan setengah limbung, dan menenggak air mineral sebanyak mungkin. Daichi berusaha untuk sampai ke rumah tepat waktu, atau dia akan tergeletak di tengah jalan seperti gelandangan.

Tubuhnya limbung, dan sepasang tangan pucat nan halus menangkapnya. Dia setengah mabuk, dan tak dapat membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Daichi memandangi wajah pemilik sepasang tangan itu. Dia mengenalnya. Tapi, siapa?

Kulit pucat itu berkilauan ditimpa cahaya rembulan, dan rambut kelabunya tampak seperti kumpulan benang wol yang lembut. Senyumannya merekah dari bibir berwarna merah muda, ditemani sepasang netra yang teduh memandang wajah Daichi.

Daichi mengenal ciri-ciri itu. Dia harusnya mengingat sebuah nama yang memorinya tersimpan di sudut hati. Tapi, siapa? Daichi tak dapat mengingat siapa pun.

Malam itu adalah malam paling ajaib yang pernah datang dalam kehidupannya. Kesempatan paling langka yang pernah didapatkannya. Tapi, dalam balutan selimut ditambah kompres dingin di kepalanya itu membuatnya sulit berpikir.

"Kau mabuk ya?" sosok itu terkekeh pelan. Suaranya halus dan enak didengar. Daichi pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, tapi dia lupa di mana.

Tangan pucat itu mengganti kompres dingin di dahi Daichi. Sebelumnya, dia menempelkan dahi mereka. "Ah," dia berkata saat dahi mereka tertempel satu sama lain. "Ah, panas. Apa karena kau bekerja lembur setiap hari? Terlebih, kau sekarang mabuk. Kondisimu akan buruk. Tapi tenang," dia mengulum sebuah senyuman, "aku ada di sini untukmu." Sosok itu berkata saat dahi mereka saling bersentuhan.

Antara dahi itu dan kompres dingin, Daichi tak dapat membedakannya. Keduanya sama dingin. Daichi menggenggam pergelangan tangan sosok itu. Dingin. "Katakan padaku, siapa kau?" suaranya serak dan parau. Tak enak untuk didengar.

Sosok itu menatap Daichi dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Apa kau melupakanku? Aku?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dapat Daichi lihat bahwa di matanya terdapat bongkahan kekecewaan. "Mungkin karena kau mabuk. Aku—"

Seiring dengan kata-kata yang timbul, Daichi bangun dari tidurnya. Kompres dingin itu jatuh, dan selimut hangatnya tersibak. Saat wajah mereka berdekatan, dan tepat dialog sosok itu terputus, Daichi mengingatnya. Sebuah senyuman penuh rindu muncul di wajah Daichi dan dia menyebut sebuah nama, "Suga."

Sosok itu terkejut, tapi bongkahan rasa kecewa itu perlahan mencair. Tatapannya penuh dengan kerinduan. "Kau tak ingin muntah?" tapi justru itu pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Mengingat kondisi Daichi yang setengah mabuk.

"Oh, andaikan aku bisa—"

"DAICHI!"

Daichi berlari dengan tubuhnya yang setengah limbung. Dia membanting pintu kamar mandi, dan kemudian terdengar suara yang tak pernah menjadi enak untuk didengar. Singkatnya, dia berhasil mengeluarkan isi perutnya melalui mulut.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, dia ke luar dari kamar mandi dan bersandar pada dinding yang dingin. "Aku berhasil," suaranya masih sama paraunya dengan tadi. Perutnya seketika kosong, tapi perasaannya jauh lebih baik dari terakhir kali.

Suga datang membawakan segelas air. Tangan kanannya menangkup pipi kiri Daichi, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Perutmu bagaimana? Aku tak mengerti harus bagaimana, jadi katakan padaku, ya." Tangannya itu bergerak mengusap pipi Daichi disertai pandangan yang penuh kecemasan.

Daichi memberikannya sebuah senyuman setelah menenggak segelas penuh air. Tangan Daichi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Suga, dan menarik Suga ke dalam pelukannya. "Perutku kosong sekarang, tapi aku baik-baik saja." Lalu Daichi mengusap perlahan kumpulan rambut kelabu itu.

Perasaannya campur aduk saat Daichi menariknya begitu saja. Tapi kemudian dia tak peduli. Suga menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Daichi, mendengar simfoni degub jantung Daichi. "Aku bisa memasak untukmu," ujarnya. Tangannya bertautan dengan tangan Daichi. Lebih tepatnya, Daichi-lah yang menelusupkan jarinya di sela-sela jari-jemari Suga.

"Hmm," Daichi menyahut dengan gumaman. Dia mengusapkan tangan Suga ke pipinya. "Aku tak tahu kau bisa memasak," ujarnya kemudian. "Tapi kalau begitu," katanya lagi, "kau akan jadi istri yang baik. Kau akan jadi istri terbaik."

"Istri siapa?"

"Istriku. Siapa lagi?"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Suga membawa Daichi untuk berdiri dan kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tangan mereka masih bertaut satu sama lain. Giliran Daichi yang bermanja-manja pada Suga. Saat tautan tangan itu lepas, Daichi bergerak untuk menjadikan paha Suga sebagai bantal.

"Kau tidak lupa aku ini makhluk apa 'kan, Daichi?"

Daichi menghela napasnya panjang. "Memangnya peri tidak dapat menikah dengan manusia?" dia bertanya seperti anak kecil yang tak dibelikan permen. "Kalau aku, aku tak mempermasalahkan kau itu manusia atau bukan. Aku akan menikahi orang yang kucintai. Apapun dia."

"Tapi," Suga memainkan rambut Daichi dengan jarinya. "Tapi," dia mengulanginya lagi. Rasanya sedikit perih saat mengatakan hal itu. "Tapi, itu tak diperbolehkan dalam kode etik peri. Kau juga harus tahu kalau kami, kaum peri, tidak ada yang menikah."

"Lalu kau lahir dari mana?" Daichi menangkap tangan Suga. Memperhatikan jemari pucat itu dengan seksama, lalu mengecupnya.

Suga diam. Dia selalu membiarkan Daichi melakukan apapun. Karena bagaimanapun, Suga menyukai hal itu. "Kami lahir dari keinginan kuat manusia. Selama manusia membutuhkan malam, aku akan terus hidup. Lalu, dalam jangka waktu tertentu aku akan bereinkarnasi."

Khayalan? Atau kenyataan? Daichi tak dapat membedakannya sekarang. Yang jelas, dia senang karena Suga kembali hadir dalam hidupnya setelah sekian lama menghilang.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu, Daichi?" Suga berkata memecah keheningan sesaat di antara mereka.

Daichi tampak berpikir. Kemudian dia berkata, "Aku ingin memakanmu."

"Tidak, tidak," Suga menyahut dengan wajah yang memerah. Entah dari mana datangnya rona merah itu. "Kumohon, yang serius. Aku benar-benar ingin memasak sesuatu."

"Bubur?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

-o-

Malam itu, tepat ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka 12 di atas, mereka masih bersama. Untuk malam itu saja, tak ada yang mampu memisahkan mereka. Rindu terlalu kuat mengikat leher mereka. Lantas ketika dua netra itu bertemu pandang, tak ada yang mampu melepaskan keduanya dari satu sama lain.

Daichi berada di atas Suga. Tersenyum menyeringai. Sementara itu, Suga sama sekali tak menolak. Malam itu adalah malam milik mereka. Mereka dapat bersama, dan menyatu menjadi satu. Benar-benar menyatu.

"Kau masih sama," pemuda itu berbisik pelan, dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sekali lagi dia mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menempelkan dahi. Daichi tak pernah melupakan itu, sekalipun itu adalah memori yang tersimpan di tempat paling sudut dari tempat terdalam di hatinya.

Kulit pucat Suga yang berkilauan ditempa cahaya rembulan tak pernah berdusta. Meski begitu, dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, Daichi tak tahu ini nyata atau tidak. Dia tak lagi memikirkannya. Sekarang, Suga ada di depannya.

Suga mengusap pipi Daichi dengan lembut. Wajah itu telah berubah sejak pertemuan terakhir. Di mata Suga, Daichi terlihat lebih tinggi, dan jauh lebih dewasa. Lalu tangannya menyentuh dada bidang Daichi yang tak tertutup apapun. Dari telapak tangannya, dia dapat mendengar degub jantung Daichi yang tak beraturan—namun terdengar seperti melodi yang indah.

"Kau gugup," ujarnya pelan.

"Ya," dan Daichi tidak menyangkal. Dia menyibak poni Suga, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan. "Aku mencintaimu," dia berbisik lagi setelah mendaratkan dahinya di bahu Suga. Lalu jatuh tertidur.

Kepalanya berbantalkan lengan Daichi, dan Suga tak dapat menggambarkan perasaan apa yang menderanya. Dia ingat pernah melihat Daichi berlatih dan bertanding voli. Tangannya, adalah bagian tubuh yang Suga sukai. Terlihat kuat.

Lalu di wajahnya timbul sebuah senyuman, " _Oyasumi_."

-o-

Semburat merah muncul di ufuk timur. Dari celah jendela yang tak tertutup oleh tirai, cahaya mentari perlahan masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Tak begitu besar, tapi cukup untuk satu orang yang masih sendiri—belum punya pasangan.

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menyerngit sebentar, kemudian memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Selimut disibak bersamaan dengan keluhan kepala yang pusing. Dia melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya, masih memakai celana.

"Ah, aku biasanya memang tidur tanpa baju."

Lalu pandangannya diedarkan. Tak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali dirinya. Namun dia yakin ada sosok lain yang menemaninya malam itu. Tapi tidak ada di pagi ini. Sosok itu menghilang.

"Suga?"

Dia melompat dari ranjangnya. Apartemennya itu tak seberapa besar, jadi harusnya sosok itu dapat ditemukan dengan cepat.

"Suga?"

Dia terpuruk di sudut ruangan dengan kepala yang pening. Ah, kemarin dia setengah mabuk. Mampukah dia membedakan mana yang nyata dan tidak? Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Suga …."

Tapi dia yakin kalau sosok itu semalam bersamanya. Aroma yang dihirupnya melalui ceruk leher sosok itu, entah kenapa masih tertinggal di apartemennya. Masih dapat dihirupnya, dan kelembutannya masih dapat dirasakan.

"Kalau mau pergi," dia terduduk di lantai apartemennya. Menunduk dan berbisik sendiri. "Kalau mau pergi," ulangnya, "harusnya kau pamit dengan benar…."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Huaaa ;-; maafkan aku ya. Padahal FF aslinya belom selesai dan aku udah buat stand alone :" padahal LevYaku baru setengah jadi. Maaf ya, aku masih mendalami couple itu dulu. Aku agak kesulitan waktu nyesuaiin karakter Lev. Aku sih maunya tetep IC. Tapi kemaren aja gatau IC/OOC ;-; ini aku juga gatau DaiSuga-nya IC/OOC ;-; bodolah, yang penting aku suka DaiSuga.

Aku akhir-akhir ini agak males nulis sih ;-; aku mengabaikan banyaaaaakkk sekali project hehe. Baru selesai sama beberapa judul anime, dan lagi seru redownload + rewatch Ouran High School Host Club hohoho.

Btw, makasih ya udah sempet mampir dan baca sampe abis. Dengan ini, Han undur diri dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalin jejak!

Sign,  
Khairunnisa Han


End file.
